film_tefandomcom-20200216-history
CHiPs
CHiPs is a 2017 film starring Dax Shepard, Michael Peña, Rosa Salazar, Adam Brody and Vincent D'Onofrio, directed and written by Shepard and produced by Ravi D. Mehta and Andrew Panay. Plot A getaway driver known as Chacho assists a crew of bank robbers in evading the Miami Police. After exchanging vehicles, Chacho reveals himself as Agent Castillo of the FBI, who then converge on and arrest the bank robbers. At the same time, Jon Baker enrolls in the California Highway Patrol Academy. Despite his low aptitude score across every field, Sgt. Gail Hernandez sympathises with Jon, noting that he can ride a motorcycle better than the majority of cadets she has trained and grants him a probationary graduation. On a California highway, an armored van is attacked by a crew of bike riders. One member identified by the guard as "LT" accuses the guard and TJ, his CHP closet boyfriend of stealing from him from a previous hit. TJ, who happens to be responding to the hit at the time, arrives overhead in a Police helicopter. LT informs TJ over the police frequency that he must choose who lives (TJ or his boyfriend) as punishment. TJ ultimately jumps from the helicopter and falls to his death. In Miami, Castillo is informed by his boss Peterson that the CHP have requested the FBI's help in the armored van heist, believing that a corrupt police ring is involved. Castillo is ordered to go undercover within the CHP and is given the alias Francis Llewellyn "Ponch" Poncherello. Ponch is partnered up with Baker and the two head to ostensibly pay respects to TJ's widow at home. Baker points out that there isn't a single commendation, picture or other effects a helicopter pilot would have in the house, and later precisely identifies the bikes used in the heist as the Ducati Hypermotard 939. The bike gang makes another attempt on an armored van. The crew evade Ponch and Baker on the faster Ducati's after a lengthy chase through Elysian Park. LT, already wary of Ponch's extensive investigations into the heists finds out from his FBI contacts that he is undercover, whereas Ponch also obtains a potential lead on an apartment TJ tenanted at. Ponch concludes that TJ had to have been corrupt, as it would not have been affordable on his salary. Sensing that something is still amiss, Ponch and Baker re-visit TJ's widow. Officer Parish - who had previously warned Ponch not to return - fights him until he is subdued by Baker. Ponch recognises that Parish is not in on the corrupt circle, after he suggests that "LT" in reality could stand for Lieutenant. Ponch and Baker arrive on the profile of Lieutenant Raymond Kurtz and immediately suspect him, but have nothing to pin him to the heists. The FBI pick up on a promising lead to a drug house in Venice, prompting Ponch and Baker to respond and give chase to one of the bike crew members. During the lengthy pursuit, Officer Brian Grieves secretly informs LT that the suspect involved is his son. Whilst crossing a bridge, the suspect is decapitated by a recovery vehicle's extended industrial wire. LT arrives and crashes into Baker who was in pursuit. Parish arrives in his police helicopter and airlifts an unconscious Baker to hospital. Corrupt Officer and Ponch's love interest Lindsey Taylor attempts to console LT over his loss, but is instructed to wait for Grieves until he is discharged from hospital. Petersen fires Ponch for disobeying his orders to stay well away from Allen's lead, and Baker also discovers that his ex-wife Karen who Baker had been living with, has sold her house whilst he was in hospital without telling him. At Ponch's house, Baker identifies the decapitated biker as Raymond Reed Kurtz Jr., CHP Lieutenant Ray Kurtz's son, confirming their earlier suspicions. Ponch returns to the CHP Central Station and is sworn in as a CHP Officer whilst Ray kidnaps Karen and holds her hostage at his safe house. Ray gives Ponch and Baker her location, but the two are ambushed by Ray en route. Both Ponch and Baker rescue Karen as Officer Ava Perez arrives with back up, but are attacked by Ray's associates. Ray shoots off three of Ponch's fingers, leaving him unable to return fire and instead rely on Baker's poor aim to retaliate. Baker alters his aim to compensate for this, but accidentally triggers an explosive device that incapacitates Ray and his remaining guards, who Perez and the other Officers arrest. Ray comes to, but is reinforced by Taylor and then holds Baker at gunpoint. Ponch intervenes moments before Ray fires a shot into Baker's arm which ricochets off of a titanium implant and strikes Ray in the head, killing him instantly. Baker is loaded onto an ambulance to be treated for his injuries. Karen offers to join him in hospital, however Baker finally realises how little she cares for him and declines her offer. Ponch is given morphine by a Paramedic (who is played by Erik Estrada in a cameo appearance). A final cut scene shows Castillo receiving a call from Peterson, who offers him his job back at the FBI. Castillo however refuses, preferring to stay in the CHP. __FORCETOC__ Category:2017 films Category:March 2017 films Category:English-language films Category:Spanish-language films Category:American films